As communication standards converge, it may be desirable that a wireless device be designed and manufactured for a global market and have compatibility with many communication carriers, many go-to-market channels, and be agile in both protocols and geography. Because the intellectual property within and affecting the operation of a wireless device will be multi-sourced, it may be advantageous for the end-user to build a relationship with each supplier of a component of the device as received, as well as with potential new suppliers of enhancements that are desired after its final sale. In addition, a wireless device may be used by persons other than its purchaser/licensee and in jurisdictions other than where it was first sold. As time goes on, regulatory environments change either dynamically around our original location, or according to our whims in travel or employment. Crossing a border, or a dateline may require changes in privacy or intellectual property (ip) end-user license agreements. Those providers of intellectual property or services, and potential clients for information generated or entered via wireless device also desire a flexible, efficient, and uniform way to strengthen and improve their relationship with mobile users.
Thus it can be appreciated that what is needed is an improved method and system to enable end-users to review and accept modified or new relationships with existing or desired partners who may provide products and services or enforce terms and conditions. The end-users may also choose to renew, terminate, or modify data sharing agreements with each one of a plurality of different relations. Each of a plurality of end-users of one wireless device may choose differently. Most importantly, an end-user may desire to optionally change his choice according to his need or reward for sharing personal data, opinions, information, or measurements without complexity.